wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
The Crystal Chronicles
The Crystal Chronicles: A discontinued fanfiction by Lightseeker GameWing. Please do not edit without permission! Please note: This fanfiction is dead at the moment. I may come back to it, but for now, please consider it abandoned. Thank you. Prologue A dragon was trying to hide in the storm. Most of her was difficult to see in the near whiteout. Her scales were the color of porcelain, and her silver talons were deep in the snow, gripping onto the earth as though she would be swept. The large, sky-blue icicles on her back were her problem. Then again, ''she thought, ''No one's really out here besides me. Suddenly, the wind gave another mighty push. The dragoness was shoved back several feet. She realized she was exhausted. She had to rest, if only for a moment. She dug a small hole in the deep snow and sat for a minute. They might not have a minute, ''she thought. With the notion weighing heavily on her mind, she set out again. She stepped out of the temporary den to find that the storm had tamed itself enough tat she could walk easily. It was still difficult to see, but all that mattered was that she was moving again. Towards them. The storm continued to lose its power until it had stopped almost completely. A mere flurry remained as a reminder of the once powerful blast of cold. In the far distance, something made of wood sat stoutly. To the average IceWing, it was extremely unremarkable, a place the average dragon family would live. However, our dragoness was not average. As she approached, the house came into clearer view. There was a low fence around it, made of ice and thin rope. It was moderately large, enough to hold a family of six and not much else. The front door stood proudly at the mouth of the house, daring anyone to enter through it. The white dragon had no need for it. Carefully, she began to dig under the snow, tunneling beneath to reach the inside of the house. She would have to play the guessing game. If she dug too far, she could risk coming out on the other side. Dig too short, and she would end up in the front yard. It was a matter of luck. Then again, it was also a matter of luck if he wasn't in the house. She eventually determined that she was under the house, and dug up a little ways. Almost instantly, she saw another dragon. This one was young and had an inverse of her mother's color palette. She opened her mouth wide in shock. "Mo-" Her utterance was silenced by the other dragon's talon. "Go get your sisters. Quickly. There's not much time." She watched as the teenage dragonet dashed down the corridor in front of her. Suddenly, her scales went cold. Her mind screamed 'DANGER 'as her muscles froze. Her tail spikes rattled as they tensed. Slowly, slowly, she turned in terror. "Hello Lyra. I see you've come back." '''A/N: Hey guys! If you liked this, please let me know. I already have the first chapter ready, and I'll post it. Show me you liked it by commenting!' Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Fanfictions (Fanon) Category:Content (Violet the RainWing) Category:Content (Lightseeker GameWing)